<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my dearest, my doll, my plaything~! by sugarkill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189861">my dearest, my doll, my plaything~!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarkill/pseuds/sugarkill'>sugarkill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Liar Liar (Visual Novels) &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gore, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Torture, Violence, but it was BAD so i rewrote it, but my bf found it, if this looks familiar, its bc i wrote this b4, liked it, not that anybody rlly cares do they, read it, spoilers for Akira's Plaything ending bc its essentially a retelling of that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarkill/pseuds/sugarkill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You hated Akira more than anything in the world.</p><p>Unfortunately, that made Akira love you more than anything in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobitaka Akira/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my dearest, my doll, my plaything~!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im only doing this bc i hated the first one i wrote and my bf made me you havent even played liar liar fuck you i fuckign hate you (jkjk wuv u)</p><p>but fr if anybody besides him is reading this i Really Really Appreciate it and im Very Honored and Very Grateful ilysm!! everyone on here is so nice i cri</p><p>EDIT #1<br/>i FORGOT miho and yukari dont go to the same school so i edited a couple sentences that assumed they did. my bad g</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was painstakingly average.</p><p>Like every other day.</p><p>You’re nothing extraordinary, and so your life is nothing extraordinary. Your routine is the same day after day: go to school, go home, do your homework, sleep, wake up, do the whole thing over again. You have friends, of course, but nobody you’d really consider your best friend.</p><p>However, your school is nothing but extraordinary.</p><p>For starters, there was a couple stories you’ve heard from your friend Koshi Tanaka regarding Minamida Yukari and her girlfriend Sonoda Miho. He told you that the two were murderous, even attacking Tanaka once. Seeing as he survived, you were skeptical. It seemed like a blatant lie. Not one, but two murderers tried to attack him, and he’s alive and well to tell the tale? Unlikely. Yet, a small part of you wanted to believe it. You felt anxious every time Yukari passed you in the hall. You jumped when she tried to talk to you. You avoided her as much as possible. Even weirder, you and Tanaka were the only ones to react this way. Either everybody else didn’t know, or they didn’t care.</p><p>And then, there was Tobitaka Akira. And oh, how you hated Akira. He was nothing but snobbish and, to be blunt, a douchebag. He had gained many fans, both younger and older than him. How he did it? Good looks, probably. You hated the guy but it was undeniable that he’s attractive. Nonetheless, you despise him. The worst part? He adores you. Loves you to death. Never leaves you alone. It’s gross and despicable. It seems the more you deny him, the closer he wants to get.</p><p>Despite how generally creepy he was, you didn’t expect anything to happen. He gave you a couple looks between classes and tried to talk to you every passing period, but you shut him down pretty quickly every incident. You weren’t worried about him, and you were certain you never would be.</p><p>Your attention was brought back into reality when you bumped into a wall. Whoops.</p><p>You were walking to room 401 to meet your friend. Like with everyone else, you weren’t close with her, but you also wouldn’t turn down an opportunity to hang out. Especially since her family’s got money. It’s essentially free snacks and a sleepover in a giant mansion. You decided to get there early and wait for her this time. She had gym last period and always stayed with the teacher to talk about her sports life, so she was always at least half an hour late. You used to just chill with other students wandering the halls aimlessly, but then you always lost track of time and kept her waiting for about another thirty minutes. Might as well be on time for once, right?</p><p>But when you reached the fourth floor, something hit you. Nothing physical, although it might as well have been so with the disturbing chill suddenly racking your body. You didn’t know what it was. You had felt fine all day, so why was something off out of nowhere? Maybe you didn’t get nearly enough sleep. What high schooler does, anyway? Or maybe you skipped a meal. Skipping breakfast never hurt you before, but maybe for some reason it is today? ...oh, you did have a test today. Maybe the stress is just getting to your head. Whatever. It was too late now. You agreed to hang out and you’d be a dick if you cancelled last minute, so might as well shrug it off and go.</p><p>Except the feeling only worsened as you approached room 401. You took the wrong way on accident, so the route was longer, and you started to think maybe that’s whatever gods may exist telling you to get the fuck out. And, as you continued to walk, a strange smell lingered in the air. A strange, gross, eerie, metalic scent...oh damn. That was blood. That strange smell was blood.</p><p>With a sense of panic overwhelming you, you started to run in a hurry to room 401. Something weird is going on here, and you didn’t want to be involved. Might as well lock yourself in a room until it passed. You nearly tripped, barely tumbling past the door as you threw it open. And, upon stumbling in, you immediately collapsed again. Your legs entirely gave out. You couldn’t believe what was in front of you.</p><p>Your gaze was fixated on Tanaka. More specifically, Tanaka’s corpse. It was propped against a chair, so it looked like he was just sitting, but the blood spilling from his head and pooling around him said differently. After a couple seconds that felt like eternity, you heard a raspy yell of your name before Yukari’s limp, almost-deceased body fell right beside Tanaka’s. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes, and you wanted to run. You wanted to run so bad. You needed to get out of here. But your body wouldn’t move.</p><p>For the second time today, you were snapped back into reality, but this time, not by running into a wall. Rather, it was a weight on your shoulder and a more melodic call of your name. You tilted your head up to see him. That stupid, arrogant blond. Akira. You saw Akira. His expression was hauntingly calm, especially seeing as his outfit and skin was splattered with blood. But not his blood. Tanaka’s blood. Yukari’s blood.</p><p>“Did...you...do this…?”, you questioned. Your voice was shaky, it was obvious you were scared. You didn’t want to let him know that, but no amount of acting could help right now.</p><p>He simply chuckled and nodded in response, biting his lip as his eyes traversed your figure. However, his smirk quickly faded as he returned to looking you dead in the eyes.</p><p>“But I can’t have any witnesses now, can I? I know you didn’t rat out little miss Yukari, but I just can’t risk it!”</p><p>You shut your eyes as tightly as you could. Wake up, wake up, wake up. This was a nightmare. It had to be. If you concentrated hard enough, you could wake up. Wake. Up. Wake-</p><p>Your thoughts stopped and your eyes slowly opened again. A wave of pain rushed over you, starting at your head but quickly spreading. And much like the pain, your vision also faded quickly. You could feel yourself slumping over as you grew unconcious but could do nothing as the last of your senses were seeing Akira’s lap and hearing his sick, sick laughter.</p><p>Time seemed to pass slowly seeing Tanaka’s corpse but it felt even slower now that you were knocked out. When you woke up again, your head was so, very groggy. It felt like years had passed. Decades, even. And what you awoke to did nothing but confuse you, having no recollection of what happened prior.</p><p>You were tired, and your entire body felt numb, seemingly to the enjoyment of Akira who was carrying you by your elbows. He was swaying the two of you in front of a mirror, to the beat of some unheard song. He was humming along as well, eyes shut and smile slight, at total peace. Regaining your memory, you were abruptly disgusted.</p><p>“Let me go,” you muttered weakly. Akira’s eyes fluttered open and his smile only grew wider.</p><p>“Oh, goodie! You’re awake.”</p><p>You opened your mouth to speak, but you were interrupted by a violent cough. It didn’t stop for a full minute, and by the end, your throat was in too much pain to talk. You tasted blood in the back of it. Oh, shit. The inside of your mouth was bleeding.</p><p>“You know, my dearest, I’ve always loved you. I know you don’t love me, but that’s what’s so fascinating about you. The way you ignore me...insult me...deliberately turn around when I’m headed your way...I like people who struggle, who resist. I find it beautiful in my own way.”</p><p>You were scared. Tired. In pain. Everything. You didn’t know what Akira did to you...honestly, you weren’t too keen on knowing, but it still left you wondering. From here, you noticed drops of blood flowing from your head. And the cold sensation of it drying covered your arms and hands as well. Although, Akira was absolutely clean...did he change specifically for this?</p><p>"I don't like people who share their affections. I don't like people who happily commit to relationships. Boyfriend and girlfriend and whatnot. That's boring. But people like you...people who don’t reciprocate, people who hate the other… They're so perfect. You're so perfect."</p><p>You hadn’t noticed he had removed your socks and shoes. Probably because you were completed clothed otherwise. Your eyelids naturally closed, about to fall asleep. Only now did you notice he had removed your socks and shoes when he stomped on your bare foot, as hard as he could, with those thick soles of the uniform shoes. It stung like all hell. Your eyelids snapped open again. It’s not like sleeping through this was an option, it seemed.</p><p>“Naughty, naughty. Can’t have you falling asleep on me now...you’d miss all the fun,” he cooed, bringing his face down closer to your ear. You stiffened as his hot breath touched your neck. Gross.</p><p>"You know what I'm going to do, my doll? I'm going to pull your fingernails off. Then your toenails. One by one. And after that, I'll rip your tongue out. But first…”</p><p>Akira reached over to a side table, picking up a pristine knife. It wasn’t large, but it seemed...sharp. Very sharp.</p><p>“I’m going to remove your eyelids. So you can’t look away. So you have to watch.”</p><p>Tears were spilling down your cheeks; you could feel them. You wanted to do something, but you just couldn’t. Your limbs refused to move, and every inch hurt. You jumped as he reached up, seizing your face in a firm grip, ignoring your pleas and shakes as he rose the knife to your eye. You couldn’t even scream as the blade carved into your eyelid slowly, an ugly shade of red clouding your vision. The tears watered it down, sadly making it still possible to see. You tried to shut your eyes but it obviously didn’t work. One was still open. And sick, twisted Akira was holding up a flap of skin decorated with disgusting, bloody eyelashes. It was, as he promised, your eyelid. He simply threw it aside, adjusting his grip and positioning the knife on the other eye. You surpressed the urge to vomit. You desperately wanted to, but this would probably be your final moments. You didn’t want to be covered in puke during them.</p><p>Your whole body was so distracted by pain that you didn't realize Akira already removed your other eyelid. There you were, just as he said, unable to look away. You shook your head, tears spilling out again, and you pleaded no as he took hold of your hand, now pointing the knife at the edge of your thumb's fingernail. The metal tip traced your fingernail, pressing deep enough so that it dug out the nail. You knew that nobody could help you now. No matter how much you resisted, how much you pleaded, how much you prayed, it would all be for nothing. But you tried anyway, holding onto that last slab of hope you had left.</p><p>You couldn't tell how long it had been, but you've long since died in Akira's hands. But he didn't care. He knew that you would still resist him in the afterlife, and when he perished, his soul would find yours and torture you even more. He would never leave you alone. Ever since you stumbled across Akira, you've been destined to your own personal hell. It's just a shame you realized that a little too late.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dont think anybody will but dont ask for the original im deleting it. i may or may not rewrite (and finish WHOOPS) my other liar liar story. maybe. if i get the inspiration for it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>